dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachice
Rachice (Rach/el and (Just/'ice') is the friendship and possible romantic pairing between Rachel Norman and Justice Leonardo in the television series WildSide. They have been best friends since the day they met, and instantly connected between their common interests in several areas such as television shows and members of the opposite sex. Over the course of the series, Rachel and Justice had had a couple of minor fights and disagreements, prominently in the first season. Other than this, the girls seemed to get along quite well and had formed a close bond. Although WildSide is a show aimed for a pre-teen/teen audience, many fans consider the relationship between Rachel and Justice as romantic, and it is supported by many viewers of the series. However, despite the romantic hints between them, their romance-status was never confirmed. Rachice Moments 'Season 1' Wild Pilot *Rachel leans closer to Justice to see what she was doing on her cell phone *Justice immediately asks Rachel about what she's doing, and tells her about Mojo. She could have mistaken Rachel for hitting on her. *Rachel calls the Justice and Mojo relationship "random" (the first time using her catch phrase on screen). She tells Gary that she only says it in weird, tough and random situations, like "this one". She could have had difficulty handling Justice having a boyfriend. *Justice lies down on the couch leaving Rachel disappointed, probably because Rachel wanted to explore the rest of the house with Justice. *Rachel seems keen on knowing more about Justice. When Justice only tells her that she is bothering her, Rachel makes Justice say more, in which she does. *When Rachel told the group that she did housework, Justice told her that she was her new best friend. *Justice rolled her eyes at Dean when he told the group that him and Rachel were dating in the future, possibly out of jealousy. *When Rachel pours the milk and it is chunky, Dean automatically blames Justice. *Rachel makes Justice (and April) go to the store. *Justice makes Rachel's bed next to her's, with the boys' on the other side of the room and April next to the door. This sleeping arrangement remains for the rest of the series. *When the friends grab items from the fridge to eat for breakfast, Rachel and Justice are the only ones who grab food items. *After Justice agrees to never eat margarine or cupcakes in her life again, Rachel agrees. Wild School *Justice tells Rachel that she hated the school rules. *Rachel is startled at Justice and hits her head on the top of her locker. *Rachel asks Justice about her first class and is thrilled when she finds out that they both had science. *Justice makes Dean move over so she can sit next to Rachel. *Justice puts her feet up on the desk and Rachel stares at them first. *Rachel tries to convince Justice to get over her cell phone, and Justice whacks her in the face with a pillow. *Rachel is willing to switch her cell phone with Justice's so Justice doesn't remain upset. *Rachel and Justice have matching phone cases. *Rachel decides to go in the school with Justice while the boys remain outside. *While inside, Rachel does several back flips and summer saults, possibly trying to impress Justice. *Rachel drags Justice out by the arm to hurry her along. *They come out of the school at the exact same time. *Rachel is glad to see Justice so happy. Wild Job *Rachel is offended when Justice dislikes her risotto. *Justice appears to be smiling at Rachel during her initiation ceremony. *Rachel seems concerned when the boys tell her that Justice was fired. *Both Rachel and Justice say the same dialogue to Julianna. Wild Injury *Rachel makes Justice hold the ladder for her at first. If you look closely, Rachel's butt is at Justice's eye level. *Justice (and Gary, Dean and April) are angry at Rachel's sudden injury, as they realise that they have to do everything themselves. *The nurse wouldn't let Justice through wearing no clothes (keep in mind that they are visiting Rachel and the nurse knows that). *Justice screams in Rachel's ear to wake her up immediately after Dean says that she looks cute while she's sleeping. *Rachel gives Justice the job of floor work and the dishes. *While on the phone with Dean, Rachel asks him about how Justice is doing at her job and sounds disappointed when he tells her that she wasn't doing it *Justice scoffs at Dean's I LOVE YOU pillow to Rachel, possibly out of jealousy. Wild Embarrassment *They are shown studying together at the beginning of the episode. *Justice asks Rachel about her dream, in which she refuses to tell her at first. Rachel finally tells her after Justice agrees to tell Rachel her dream afterwards. This displays Rachel's interest in Justice's dream. In this, they share the following dialogue: **'Justice:' So, what were you dreaming of earlier? Rachel: I'm not telling you! There's no way... Justice: If you tell me about your dream I'll tell you about mine. Rachel: Okay, fine! *Rachel is offended at Justice's comment about her dream. *Rachel has the same dream as she did earlier, but with Justice interrupting her. *Rachel wakes up growling at Justice. *Justice has the same dream as she did earlier, but with Rachel interrupting and telling her to wake up. *Justice awakes with a camera flash, as Rachel took a picture of her sleeping and sent it to Mojo. Justice gets mad at Rachel about this. *Rachel is worried that she hurt Justice's feelings. *Rachel tries to fix the situation by attempting to hack into Mojo's cell phone, however, it doesn't work. *Desperate for Justice to forgive her, Rachel pays Gary $50 to help her. *Rachel knew that Justice didn't know how to read Swedish, or could read at all. *Rachel offers to wear a tight bathing suit in front of Justice, in which she does. *Justice seemed surprised when Rachel tells her that she had a Swedish boyfriend named Maze. *Justice knew that Rachel was making Maze up and the her whole phone scheme was fake, since the phone didn't have a battery in it. *Justice gets even more mad at Rachel for this, making Rachel more concerned. *Dean offers Rachel another plan for Justice to forgive her, and she goes along with it. *Rachel calls Justice pretending to Mojo. The plan was to tell her that he recieved the picture and thought it was "hot". Rachel does call the picture this. *Rachel is offended and almost breaks character when Justice told "Mojo" that she hated her. Rachel (as Mojo) tells Justice to forgive her, and she almost does. *Justice somehow figured out that Rachel was pretending to be Mojo. *Justice tells Rachel that she is about to get 'Justified'. *Dean and Gary warn Rachel that Justice could do anything to her. *Justice makes Rachel trip, cut her finger and opens the kitchen draws and cupboards to spill bowls on her. Justice witnesses this from the dining table. *After Justice receives the alert message from her provider, Justice and Rachel both say "no" in unision. *Rachel apologises for sending Mojo the embarrassing picture of Justice. *Justice blames the whole thing on herself and apologises to Rachel about her mean remarks on her dream. *The two share two hugs; they hug straight after they accept each other's apology and talk for a bit, then hug again afterwards for at least more than three seconds. They let go after Gary and Dean walk in on them hugging. *At the end of the scene, they smile at each other. *Justice is surprised and somewhat jealous when she sees Maze at the door. Wild Tennis Tournament *Rachel is worried when Justice doesn't show up in the tennis stands. She is releaved when Justice finally arrives half way through the match. *Justice is concerned when Rachel is taken away with the security guard. Wild Air Freshener *Justice and Rachel are sitting together on the couch at the beginning of the episode. *Justice and Rachel are both fans of the show Chasing Spiders and convince Gary to watch it with them. *Justice wakes Rachel up when she hears the smoke alarm. *Rachel puts out the fire of Justice's cell phone. *Justice stares at Gary while he holds up Rachel's burnt cookbook. *They are standing next to each other while Dean talks on the phone. *Justice stares at Rachel while Dean hands her her gift. Wild Boyfriend *After Justice tells the friends about Pete, Rachel seems the most interested. *Justice tells Pete that Rachel is her sister. At first Rachel is confused, however she goes along with it later on. *Justice seems almost jealous at the fact that Rachel seemed interested in Pete. *Justice shoves Rachel out of the way, making her offended *Justice takes credit for making Rachel's spinach pie and Rachel appears offended. Justice then tells Pete that she does all the housework and the cooking, which is what Rachel does. Justice may consider this impressive, so that's why she tells this to Pete. *Rachel remains standing behind the kitchen door after Justice tells her to leave. *Justice walks into class where Rachel is telling Pete all about Justice, showing that Rachel knows a lot about her. *Justice is immediately jealous when Pete asks Rachel out, and mentally hopes that she says no. Justice eventually throws paper at Rachel out of jealousy. *Justice lies and tells Pete that Rachel is dating Dean. Rachel overhears this and feels upset. *Rachel tells Justice that she won, however Rachel is keen on going on her date with Pete, even when he asks out Justice. *Rachel pretends to go out with Dean in order to go on her date with Pete (and Justice). *Rachel approaches Justice and Pete (dressed as a security guard) and tells them to seperate, out of jealousy. * Justice automatically knew that it was Rachel dressed at the security guard while she doesn't recognise Dean, who was standing right next to her. *Rachel tells Justice to get her and Pete popcorn, but Justice stays instead while Pete and Dean get the popcorn. *They have a long winded argument with each other until Pete dumps both of them. *After Pete ditches them, Rachel and Justice apologise to each other. Rachel tells Justice that she felt bad for stealing Pete away from her, while Justice tells Rachel that she deserved Pete to begin with since he asked her out first. *They both enter the house at the same time and both walk into the kitchen. Wild Broken Faucet *Rachel and Justice are shown on the edges of their beds leaning towards each other at the beginning of the episode. *Justice brushes past Rachel to see what she was crowded around. She brushes past her again when she decides to leave. *Rachel is worried when she realises that Justice would be hit with the shower spray before it happens. Infact, she counts down the exact time it would hit her: "It will hit her in 3... 2...". *Rachel rushes up to the bathroom after she hears Justice scream. *Rachel laughs when Justice is sprayed with the water and Justice looks hurt. Wild Maze *Justice approaches Rachel at her locker and asks her about her day. *Justice mentions the events from Wild Embarrassment. *Justice remembered that Rachel made up Maze in her mind, and tells her that he goes to Colorado State School. This shows that Justice cares about Rachel's feelings. *Rachel and Justice both agreed that Maze looked good. *Before Rachel goes off to talk to Maze, Justice encourages her by calling her "tiger" and patting her on the back. *After Rachel gives Maze her phone number and postal address, she rushes over to tell Justice. Justice makes a sarcastic joke, which results them in smiling and giggling at each other. *Justice gets annoyed at April and Dean so she heads into the kitchen to talk to Rachel. *Rachel proceeds to telling Justice her doubts of Maze calling or stopping by. *After Rachel accidentally asks Chris' Kebabs Dude out, Justice laughs and calls her "smooth". *Justice encourages Rachel to talk to Maze again and she does. *Rachel makes Justice try one of her Swedish meatballs. She calls them "delicious". *Justice seemed sort of hurt when Rachel rushes to Triquan leaving her alone. *When April kicks a vase off of the coffee table, Justice claims that Rachel wouldn't like that, showing she knows a lot about her. *Justice hugs Rachel while she's soaked from the rain to comfort her (Justice is revealed later in the series to have a phobia of water). *Justice tries to make Rachel feel better about the Maze situation. *Justice almost looks upset at the way Rachel was crying. Wild Undercover Celebrity *Justice tells Rachel all about Undercover Celebrity. *Rachel is the first to notice that Justice was missing. *Rachel gets furious at Justice after she audition. *They both exit the "cool" way (with Gary). *Justice is seen smiling and clapping along at Rachel's performance and applauds loudly when she's finished. *After the (fake) talent scout calls Rachel's performance "the best he's seen all day", Rachel looks back at Justice (who was standing right behind her) and she smiles. *After Rachel tells the janitor about not performing again, Justice nods in agreement. Wild School Camp *We learn that Justice is in one grade above Rachel so they were both required to attend the school camp. *Justice wants to sit next to Rachel on the bus however Dean sits there first. *Justice sneaks to the front of the bus behind Rachel after Christina was being mean to her. *Rachel automatically knew that Justice didn't have a twin brother, showing that she knows a lot about her. *Justice wanted to share the headphones with Rachel. *Justice wanted to share a room with Rachel, however Rachel picks Dean. This leaves Justice disappointed. *Justice tells Dean to switch rooms with her so that she could share a room with Rachel. *Rachel offers the idea of her and Justice sharing a bed, and they do, however Justice is on the opposite edge. *Rachel decides to tickle Justice's feet and eventually Justice does the same. *Justice appears almost jealous at Dean and Rachel. *Justice is concerned at Rachel's whereabouts, and is worried when she finds Rachel on the floor. *Justice claims that the night was the best nights sleep she had in a long time (note that she shared a room with Rachel and she was tickling her feet before that). *Justice sits behind Rachel on the way back. *Rachel and Justice walk into the kitchen together and leaves Dean with Gary in the same way they did in Wild Boyfriend. **Technically this episode was produced two episodes before Wild Boyfriend (108 and 110 respectively), so this was practically their first time doing this. Wild Broken Nose *Rachel makes cupcakes for Justice (and Gary and Dean), and she claims that she loves them. *Rachel tells Justice to stay outside even though Dean tells her to go inside. *Rachel immediately runs outside when she hears Justice scream in pain. *Rachel takes Justice to the emergency room. *Rachel makes Dean Justice's servent until she heals to make life easier for her. *Rachel rushes into the kitchen after she hears Justice constantly screaming. Justice stops and puts her thumb up when she enters. *Rachel looks concerned when Justice has the gum in her hair, and attempts to pry it out. The gestures between the girls appear suggestive. *Both Justice and Rachel are in the school infirmary with different injuries. *Rachel visits Justice in the hospital (along with Gary, Dean was already there). *Rachel makes Dean and Justice apologise to each other, most likely because she cares about Justice. Wild Cute Boy *Rachel and Justice are walking past Gary's pencil stall together at the beginning of the episode. *Justice stares at Rachel while she speaks to Gary. *Justice notices Rachel hesitating before opening her locker. *Rachel tells Justice all about Dean's love letters, and tells her that she was scared of them. *Rachel tells Justice about the content of Dean's love letters. *Justice leaves when she hears Dean giggling from the trash can, possibly out of jealousy. *Justice seemed glad when Rachel tells her that Nathan liked April. *Rachel asks Justice's opinion on her hair, teeth and eyes. *Justice walks in on Rachel while she's putting on lipstick in the bathroom. Justice looks Rachel up and down and calls her "wow". Rachel seems to almost blush. *Before Rachel heads out into the hallway, Justice winks, pats her on the shoulder and calls her "tiger". *Despite the reason why Rachel was walking down the hallway, Justice still joined the rest of the students at the edge of Rachel's path. **Justice appears to be the only female in this crowd of students. *Justice stares at Rachel while she walks down the hallway. **Justice appears to be staring at Rachel with a similar facial expression to Dean, who had a crush on her at the time. *Justice seemed to know what Rachel looked for in a guy. Wild Bowling Day Wild Soup Seller Wild Big Sister Wild Addict Wild Ride Wild BFF Wild Rich Girl Wild Diet Wild Haunted House Wild Rainy Day Wild Weird Boy Wild Valentine's Day (Part One) Wild Valentine's Day (Part Two) 'Season 2' Wild and Wet Wild Lucky Wild Justice Wild Old Lady Wild but Awesome Wild Dream Come True Wild Oh No! Wild Principal's Principles Wild Game Wild Heartthrob (Part One) Wild Heartthrob (Part Two) Wild Bully Wild Snake Wild Situation Wild Opposition Wild Smell WildSide Goes Ping Pong Wild Record Wild Other Side WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part One) WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part Two) Wild Berries Wild Black and White Wild Animals Wild Relationship Wild Celebration (Part One) Wild Celebration (Part Two) 'Season 3' Wild Weather Wild Thanksgiving Wild Christmas Wild Party Wild Bounce Wild Dine Wild Psychic Wild Protest Wild Child Wild Hog Wild Bigfoot Wild Luck Charlie (Part One) Wild Luck Charlie (Part Two) Wild Bully the II WildSide Ignites Tonight Wild Talent Wild, Wild West Wild Mystery Wild Butt Diallers Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken Wild Bill/s Wild and Bad Memories 'Movie' 'Season 4' Wild Life Before Wild Switch Wild Time on the Farm Wild Regret Wild April's Fool Wild Vacation (Part One) Wild Vacation (Part Two) Wild Whisperer Wild Mistake Wild Slam Drink Wild Hat in the Cat Wild Night In Wild Reputation Wild Future Wild Friendship Wild and Wilder Wild Meeting Wild Dean's Soul Mate Wild Break-Up Wild Warehouse Wild, Wild Radio Wild Second Job Wild Finale (Part One) Wild Finale (Part Two) Trivia 'Similarities' *They are both blonde (although Justice' hair was light brown and dirty blonde throughout the series). *They live in the same house. *They both attend Colorado State School. *They were both in the opening scene of the series, where they arrived at the house in the same taxi. *They both did not know what a dishwashing sponge with a handle was. *They sleep in the same bedroom up against the same wall. *They both grabbed items of food out of the refrigerator for breakfast in Wild Pilot (Rachel grabbed yoghurt and Justice grabbed chips, while Gary grabbed a bottle of lemonade and Dean grabbed a tub of margarine). *They both agreed to never eat margarine or cupcakes in their lives again. *They were both in Mr Gray's science class. *They both have a cell phone and share the same phone case. *They both applied for jobs at Triquan. *They were both hired as waitresses at Triquan at some stage. *They shared the same dialogue with Julianna in two seperate scenes in Wild Job: **'Julianna:' Do you want to get fired? Justice: Yes! Julianna: Than you're fired. Justice: Yes! **'Julianna:' Do you want your kitchen job back? Rachel: Yes! Julianna: Than you have it back. Rachel: Yes! Category:Pairings